Labyrinth of loss
by darkprincess96
Summary: Sarah began to hyperventilate "What the hell do you mean married? I would never marry you!" It's been 10 years since the labyrinth and all the adventures that came with it. After spending five years proving he does in fact have power over Sarah, Jareth finally captures her heart and they marry to prove it. So what happens when an accident causes Sarah to forget the last 10 years?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story published on here. Hope you guys like it, any constructive criticism is always welcome. Obviously I don't own the labyrinth or anything associated with it. Sorry this chapter is so short they should get longer as the story progresses.**

The first thing Sarah registered was pain, a deep throbbing ache in her temples. Her eyes were swollen and layered thickly with sleep and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She pulled her hand from under a heavy set duvet and rubbed at her inflamed face. Slowly, the hazy fog of sleep was beginning to lift and the reality of her surroundings began to settle in.

She was sat in a huge four poster bed, a very comfy bed if she did say so herself. The room the bed was located in was positively regal. There were double doors with silver leaves and vines weaving an intricate pattern through the mahogany stain of the wood, which she assumed led to a hallway or at least an exit. Two other doors of similar patterns but single were placed strategically about the room.

Ornate silver mirrors stood side by side next to what looked to be a gargantuan dressing table. That of which contained an extensive amount of lotions, perfumes, make up and any other beauty product you could possibly think of.

The carved legs of chaise lounges could be seen peeking out in the expanse of the room. All in all it looked like a room fit for royalty so why was she here? Sarah slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and had to hop a little to get off the tall frame. After steadying herself she started a hobbling walk to the double doors, thinking her best bet was to get out of this strange place she had no memory of.

Speaking of which why did she have no memory? Sarah cast her mind back trying to recollect anything that had happened to her before she awoke this morning. The last thing she could recall was having dinner with her father, her little brother Toby and her stepmother. They had been having a great night, which was commonplace after Sarah and her stepmother had reconciled their differences. They now had a newfound respect for each other, Sarah was beginning to see her as a mother like figure and Irene had settled into the role beautifully.

Her mind drew a blank after they had all gone to bed that night. Sarah sighed and with renewed vigour continued her rushed shuffle to the door. Just as she had grasped the cold metal of the handle it turned in her hand and began to open. Stumbling back quickly, Sarah peeked through the curtain of her long dark hair. Who should be standing there but her worst nightmare. The very man who had haunted her dreams and fantasies ever since she had won back her brother by besting him at his own game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N So here it is chapter two! I did give it a read over but if there are any mistakes let me know. Quite a long chapter this time and as always reviews, constructive criticism always welcome. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Jareth the goblin king, in all his impressive glory, hurried forwards, a look of relief sported on his handsome features. "Precious, you're awake! How's the head?" he asked reaching out with long pale fingers to seek out a sore spot she hadn't realised existed, until the small amount of pressure was exerted on it. Sarah winced and not just from the pain of the lump.

"What am I… how did… what are you…" she fumbled for words trying to form a coherent sentence. The goblin king advanced on her reaching out to pull her into his arms and lead her back to the bed. But Sarah was ready for him, she easily broke his hold and moved away from his immediately pursuing hands. "Don't touch me!" she cried backing further and further away.

"My love what's the matter with you?" he asked matching her step for step until he had her backed into a corner. His arms caged her and Sarah began to feel the ire in her rise. "What's the matter with me? What. Is. The. Matter. With. Me?" she punctuated the words injecting ice and venom into each syllable. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I awoke in a strange room! I have no idea how I got here, add to that the fact that the goblin fae man thing that **stole** my brother is invading my personal space and I wonder what **is** the matter with me?"

A confused goblin king once more made an attempt to console her, but his hands fluttered uselessly around her as she batted the extremities away from her. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, he let out a long suffering sigh. "Please Sarah you're not making any sense. You took a nasty hit yesterday and I really think it would benefit your health if you sat down."

The young woman wanted to keep arguing but was beginning to feel a slight wooziness the longer she remained standing. Ignoring the proffered hand, she begrudgingly made her way over to one of the lounges. Figuring they were safer than the bed she had been sat on previously. Jareth took a seat next to her sitting, in Sarah's mind, way too close. The way he had curled himself protectively around her frame felt far too intimate for her tastes.

Concern shone in his mismatched eyes as she scooted as far back as the seating allowed, tucking her legs up to create a barrier between them. He allowed her the action ignoring the sharp sting he felt in his chest. Steeling herself Sarah asked the inevitable "What am I doing here?"

The goblin king tilted his head to the side, of all the questions he would have thought she'd throw at him this was not one. Worrying if maybe she had injured herself more than he'd previously thought. Slowly, his tongue came out to moisten his lips as he thought of a suitable response. Finally deciding to start simply he replied "You were sleeping."

Gritting her teeth "not the action you sparkly moron. Here" she gestured wildly around the room "Here In this realm. In this castle. In this room. Anywhere near you."

Suffice to say he was perplexed "Sarah," he began in a tone of caution one only uses on people not sound of mind. "What are you talking about my love? I transported us here after the incident."

Those sneaky hands once again snaked forward and Sarah jumped up and away from them. "Don't touch me and stop with the pet names. Stop with whatever this sick game is. Just stop and take me home!"

Panic began to set in and he realized something was very wrong. Debating how to tactfully gauge the extent of the damage he decided just to go straight for the jugular. "You are home my…" He stopped the endearment slipping past his lips knowing it would only serve to aggravate her more. "This is your home this realm, this castle and even this room. We live here together."

"No. I would never. I mean why would I live here, especially with you?" her panic was rising with every passing second she went without answers. She could feel it clawing its way up her throat, suffocating her.

Wishing to soothe her anxiety, he decided the best course of action was just to answer her absurd questions until she felt better enough to let him help her.

"We live here because we're married Sarah. We have been for five years now."

Blood roaring in her ears Sarah began to feel unstable. Her breathes came faster and faster and she could feel the hot prickle of tears scratching at the back of her eyes. "What the hell do you mean married? I would never marry you!" Sarah screeched.

Jareth flinched from the force of her words the impact like a physical strike.

"Please," he implored, begging her with his eyes to help him understand. "You **do** live here and we **are** married. Lovingly in fact." He stared into her eyes waiting for that recognition, that spark of love that always affectionately greeted him. Instead he was met by deep pools of hate as steel emerald met soft blue. The last time she had been this hostile was after facing his labyrinth, but no it couldn't be. Realisation began to dawn on the fae and he felt his stomach drop, as if the very floor beneath his feet had been pulled out from under him.

"Sarah?" The way he said her name was soft, almost like he was caressing it. "What is the last thing you remember about, about me?" he closed his eyes not wanting to hear her next words if they were what he feared they would be.

She sighed, was he really playing this dumb? "You know god damn well what my last memories of you are, you prick! You kidnapped my baby brother, but **I** defeated you, **I** won my right to go home with him. So now **you** are back to your twisted little mind games. Well they won't work. Now, get out one of your magical crystals run it through your fingers, throw it at my bloody head. I don't care! Just **send me home."**

Jareth felt all of the hope drain from him in the face of his deepest fear being realised. Just like that, just from the words of the woman he had called wife for five years and had loved for ten, the all-powerful goblin king crumpled in on himself and let out almighty roar. Before cradling his head in anguish.

Sarah was shocked. Granted she didn't know him that well: but to see this man, the most cocky, self-assured being she had ever met, falter because of her. It was positively frightening. It could all be a trick though, her mind reasoned with her. After all that is what he is known for is it not? Tricks, lies, deception, the tools of his trade. Was anyone really that good an actor though? She had seen the pain in his eyes felt the torment as the feral noise was ripped from his throat.

The young woman was pulled from her thoughts as a voice floated into her sub conscious mind shocking her back to the situation at hand.

The goblin king looked at her with empty eyes, which sported a film of liquid, and proceed to tell her with a detached voice the events of yesterday and how she had come to be in this awful position. The goblin king relayed only the facts speaking as if from a third party his soul having no bearing in the ordeal.

Apparently what had happened was as follows. They had been attending a ball, as the goblin king and queen are expected to make at least an appearance at many social gatherings. A group of male fae attending had been engaged in an argument about who had the most powerful magic. Some clever fool had decided that a competition would be the best solution and had asked the goblin queen herself if she would be the judge. She had politely accepted and stood waiting for the event to get underway. The men all conjured a crystal, the idea being that the man who could most accurately replicate Jareth's power of desire: by showing Sarah her dreams, would be the winner. Jareth of course was eliminated from this contest as everyone knew his powers far surpassed anyone else's in the kingdom. Not to mention he had probably fulfilled Sarah's desires more than once. As showcased by the conspiratorial wink the pair exchanged and Sarah's subsequent blushing.

The goblin queen took position in front of the men and the goblin king took a protective stance just behind her left shoulder, should anything go awry. After a quick brush of pale fingers upon an enflamed cheek, followed by a wolfish grin of promises to come, the queen stepped forward to inspect the first glittering orb.

All was going well until Sarah approached the third crystal down the line. He was a kind fae called Kilian and Sarah smiled at him as she leaned forward to inspect his work. Just as the queen made her move a sudden brute force caused the line of men to collapse one by one like dominoes. The impact of which sent Sarah flying to the ground her head letting out a sickening crack as it struck the marble floor. Twenty crystals went flying into the air and smashed along the floor spewing glitter and whispering of fantasies. The final crystal to land hit not the marble of the floor, but the soft skin of Sarah's temple as it burst scattering glitter into her hair and words of magic to be soaked into her skull.

The room was in an uproar but the crowd soon descended into silence as the Goblin king demanded that everyone move away from his wife. He cut a path through those still blocking his way and crouched down next to her. Using as delicate a touch as he possessed, he gently brushed the hair away from her face and found the source of her bleeding. Red liquid stained the gloves of his fingertips and it felt wrong to have the very essence of Sarah, her life's blood, anywhere outside of her beautiful form.

His voice cracked as he called for a healer, howling desperately for someone who could make it all okay again. Someone who could make her open those gorgeous eyes. A woman by the name of Evelyn stepped forward and knelt beside the king and his wife. She had kind silver eyes and long red hair that contrasted sharply against them.

"My king," she began as gently as she could "You will have to let her go for a moment so that I may inspect her properly."

He had not realised but somewhere in his addled brain he became aware that he was holding Sarah. Furiously crushing her to him with an almost aching passion, trying to protect her from the horrors that had already come to pass. His possessive grip on her only tightened in the possibility of a new found danger and he could not will his grip to slacken, to sacrifice her to someone who may hurt her more.

The fae woman sighed softly, before stating in a cooing voice one might use when trying to get a child to co-operate, "I will not hurt my queen. You have my word. But if you do not allow me to inspect her, to heal her, she cannot possibly get better now can she."

Somewhere in his mind he realised the healer made sense. As much as it pained him to do so, he released her slowly into the arms of the woman. Praying she could take the pain away and willing his hands into tight fists lest they lash out and snatch his love away again.

She got straight to business inspecting the damage the floor had done to the queen's delicate head. It was a nasty wound but one that could be treated by herbs and salves that the healer always carried with her. As her mother used to say, be prepared for everything should everything come knocking.

With a wave of her hand the blood surrounding Sarah's head disappeared and she began to spread a thick paste over the injured area. Almost immediately, the affected skin started knitting back together and the healer handed her back to waiting goblin kings arms, satisfied.

He once more clutched her tightly to his chest, feeling the rightness of the way her warm body felt in his safe arms. The woman smiled "She should be okay now. Give her plenty of rest and let the magic do its job of healing her. She'll be out cold for a few days so make sure she's comfortable and spread this on the wound until it goes away completely." With these words she handed him the pot of salve.

Without looking away from his beloveds face he took the cream and thanked her earnestly promising to reward her reverently when his queen was well once more.

She smiled one of her kind smiles once more proclaiming it to be an honour to help. Then with no further parting words for any party goers the Goblin king stood with Sarah cradled delicately in his arms and, with a shower of glitter, disappeared from the festivities.

When he had gotten home, he laid his wife on the bed and proceeded to care for her unconscious form for three days straight. Never once leaving her side. That was until this morning when a goblin came to him with a possible lead on who had caused the ruckus that had left his wife injured.

"And you clearly know what happened after that" the Goblin king ended his tale with a sigh of displeasure.

Sarah didn't know what to think. Her head was reeling, she felt nauseous and lightheaded. Her palms felt sweaty and her stomach cold. Worse of all though she felt the overwhelming need to settle into the goblin kings arms and seek comfort there. Those thoughts alone might have been the spark that ignited her next words. "Get out." She whispered.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Sarah yelled her voice taking on a frenzied and higher pitch the more she spoke. Sobs wracked her body and she lashed out at the man she felt was responsible for this mess. She continued her fevered chanting of the three words, wielding them like a weapon, as she ushered a stunned but defeated goblin king from the room. Collapsing against the cool wooden doors, she fell with a muted thud to the plush carpet and welcomed the inviting blackness as she fell into unconsciousness, praying that when she awoke this would all be a strange dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stirred from her hysteria induced slumber. She cracked open an eyelid praying to whatever deity was listening that she would be safe and sound at home. But alas the room that greeted her was the same as before. Sighing, the young woman rose to a sitting position, resting her back on the soft pillows.

She gave the room a quick once over and had to admit that it was beautiful. As worrisome as it was, she could clearly see her tastes in the colours and fabrics dominating the room. It was on her second critiquing of her prison that a loud rapping sounded on the door. Her heart jumped into her throat as she could hear muffled voices in the hall. One was male and easily recognisable as the last person she'd want to see right now. The other however was unmistakably female and not a voice she recognised.

"I just don't think now is the best time…" the goblin kings distinct, worried tone sounded through the thick wood.

"…Can't be that bad…are you sure you're not exaggerating…do have a tendency to be a drama queen…" the female's airy voice wasn't quite as distinguishable and Sarah was only able to catch snippets.

"Please Cassy," Jareth's tone took on a pleading lilt, "You don't understand, she's really not herself. She won't even remember you!"

Not herself? Sarah snorted in derision, she was exactly herself thank you very much. He clearly didn't know her that well if he couldn't even see that. Who did he and this woman think they were anyway? Talking about her like she wasn't there. Before she had any more time to contemplate who this mystery woman was she heard the words "I'll make her remember me!" And with that the door burst open with such a force, she could hardly believe it when she saw the little woman standing there.

The surprise visitor was tiny! Standing at, Sarah guessed, just under four foot. She had long, wild locks of hair cascading down her back, in a startlingly bright shade of blue. The strange woman was clothed in a flowing silver dress that created a celestial glow as it contrasted against the snow white skin. She wore no shoes on her feet. But, most alarming of all, was that her eyes held almost no colour, except for a deep swirling black.

Sarah held her breath as she realised the excitable creature was headed straight for her. The stranger launched herself at Sarah, causing the trapped air to be expelled from her lungs. Not knowing what else to do, Sarah just stared at the oddball with wild eyes as she rocked back on her heels and launched into an endless string of speech.

The only things Sarah was able to distinguish being snippets such as "So worried." "Thought you might be dead." "Drama king." "Using his big boy voice." "Banned visitors."

Just as Sarah was starting to wish she'd stayed unconscious the woman was plucked from the bed and deposited unceremoniously next to it. The tiny thing turned towards a certainly pissed of goblin king and any retort she'd prepared died on her tongue the moment she caught site of his face. Sarah couldn't help but feel a small twinge of gratitude to him for saving her from the energetic woman.

"Cassandra!" his voice thundered through the room and reminded Sarah strongly of the man she had met when battling the labyrinth. Excellent, she could handle a snarky goblin king, what she couldn't handle was one that actually had feelings.

"You little goblin! What did I just tell you? She has no bloody idea who the hell you are! Now get out of here before I dump you in the bog for a year!"

The woman, seemingly bolstered by her dismissal, cried out "Of course she remembers me! You do remember me don't you Sarah? Maybe it's YOU she wanted to forget!"

Sarah winced and watched as the woman, Cassandra it would seem, shrank under the furious glare of the magnificent goblin king. She watched with a sick sort of fascination as his features darkened and he drew himself up to full height. Sarah felt an unexpected thrill tear through her at the sight, at the same time cold dread pooled in her stomach. Her emotions were waring with each other, crashing through her body. It left her cresting on a wave of confusion at odds as to whether she should be afraid of him or incredibly turned on by him.

The thoughts brought a deep crimson blush to her face that the goblin king failed to notice. He was lost in his anger toward the goblin in front of him, whose face had become pale. The tiny thing quickly began to back pedal "I-I-I just mean that's what-what some people in the court are-are saying. N-Not me of course I…" Cassandra's words continued to dig her a deeper and deeper hole.

"Oh?" Jareth's voice took on a dangerous edge, his words coming out razor like and venomous. "So that's what people think is it?" Sarah cringed at the pure malice his tone inflicted. He started to take lengthy strides, slow and deliberate as he circled the petite woman. The inhumanly beautiful face she had dreamt about was set in a hard mask. All sharp angles and dark shadows as his lips twisted cruelly and mockingly spit out "I would have my doubts that a _lady,_ " he spat the word scathingly, "would put much stock into what the rest of the court is saying. Especially when she herself knows only too well the sting of rejection. Isn't that right Cass-and-ra." He drew the name out longer than necessary purposely enunciating each syllable as if to dig the proverbial knife deeper and deeper still.

Cassandra reeled back as though struck. Her bottomless eyes filing with hot tears as hurt slashed across her features ragged and real. The pain of her memories a tangible emotion splayed out across her face for the world to see. Sarah felt, not for the first time that night, a searing white hot anger overtake her at the cruelty of the man who professed to love her. "That's quite enough!" she heard her own voice cut through the tension in the room. "You!" she pointed at a shell shocked goblin king, "You claim that we are married and in love and all this absolute bullshit! Yet you stand there and hurl insults at a woman for losing love all the while feeling sorry for yourself for morning a love that, quite frankly I'm not even sure exists in the first place." She heard the strange woman give a humour filled snort and she rounded on her, her anger at this abrupt woman not quite forgotten either. "And you, you barge in here with absolutely no right shouting at me making awful comments." Both present parties made to interrupt her tirade but she shot them a vicious look.

"Shut up! Shut your damn mouths both of you and just leave me alone!" With that Sarah turned on her heel, feet still a little wobbly, she glared at Jareth as he made to help her and he shrank back. Pulling open the ornate wooden doors she strode out into the cool brick hallway and began an angry march along the red carpeting.

 **A/N I'm really not happy with this chapter but I just had to get her out of that room it was driving me crazy.** **Claustrophobia through characters... Anyway if there are any mistakes let me know and the next chapter should be significantly better. I have been asked a few times weather Jareth and Sarah will end up together in the end and if Sarah will ever regain her memories and to be honest I actually haven't decided that yet I have scenarios for each outcome. So let me know how you guys would like it to end one way or the other, or weather you'd actually like me to do two separate endings when we eventually get to the end of this story. As always I own absolutely nothing you recognize and thanks so much for reading.**

 **oh and p.s I am english so any words that look to be spelt wrong might actually be how we spell them in england so keep that in mind before you think i'm awful at it haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was no getting around it, she was lost. Sarah let out a frustrated breath and swiped the hair off her forehead in jerky motion. She marched one way down the, seemingly unending, corridor before changing her mind and taking the opposite route. Just when she thought she had figured it out, she found herself at another juncture. Sarah let out string of indecent words before slumping to the floor in defeat.

She raked her fingers through the tangled mess on her head and pulled harshly at the knots. Her legs were sore, from walking after resting for so long, and a painful headache threatened her sanity. Throbbing just at the recesses of her temples. Rubbing soothing circles to alleviate the tension, Sarah leaned her head back against the cool glass of the towering mirror behind her. **Figures,** she thought grumbling to herself, **of course the narcissistic little prick has mirrors everywhere.** After a few minutes of just sitting, the young woman twisted until she was looking directly into the reflective surface. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. She couldn't deny that the woman looking back at her was indeed her. She had the same eyes, the same nose, and the same lips, yet everything seemed slightly off. Although the essence of her face remained as it always was, there was no denying it had been altered marginally by the delicate hand of time.

Her eyes seemed older, wiser like they'd seen much more than the years she could remember. Her lips were a deeper red than she remembered, and her cheeks had lost the last of the roundness from her youth.

Sarah pressed delicate fingers against the cool glass, tentatively tracing the reflection staring back at her. Letting out a harsh breath, she swiped brutally against the surface, in hopes of dispelling the not Sarah in front of her. But, despite her best efforts, the image remained staring hollowly back at her. Frustrated Sarah began to pound at it, the face in the mirror twisting into a mask of sorrow as she beat and hammered on the glass. "It's not fair" she mumbled repeating the mantra to herself as she rocked back and forth in the hallway. Her sobs falling heavy and her voice cracking in her throat.

"I recon nothins ever fair with you," came a familiar voice from in front of her. Sarah looked up through swollen eyes to the source of the rough utterance. "Hoggle!" she cried throwing herself at the old dwarf and bowling him over in the process.

"Hey not very queenly behaviour that," Hoggle grumbled while simultaneously hugging her back. Sarah rocked back on her heels until in a kneeling position, the elation at seeing one of her closest friends melting off her face. "So it's true?" Sarah whispered head down. "What Jareth said about… about me and him?" Her bottom lip began to tremble and she heard the dwarf give a great sigh, before settling himself down next to her.

"Can't say I know what he's said to ya! But I recon it would be the truth. He's err not one for lyin' when it comes to you." Hoggle delivered the words with an air of awkwardness. He knew only too well the situation that both his king and queen were in, the former having come to him moments ago to beg his help in consoling the latter.

"Oh Hoggle!" Sarah cried burying her face in her hands "What am I going to do? I can't I can't be married to him! Help me Hoggle please! You're my closest friend, help me please!" Sarah clutched at his arm and stared at him with glassy eyes, so helpless Hoggle couldn't help but be reminded of the child that had begged for his help, when trying to find her brother.

Hoggle had never been good at consoling anyone, and being trapped in a hallway with a crying woman was not his area of expertise. However Hoggle knew Sarah, he knew he didn't need to coddle her, he had to snap her out of this self-pity and at least try to make her see sense. With that in mind, he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and braced himself. "I forgot what a brat you used to be." He said it so casually Sarah couldn't help but let out an indignant "WHAT?"

"I said," he continued with a smirk "I forgot how needy you were, always moaning and crying about things not being fair. Stamping your feet when something went wrong jus' woulda thought you'd grown out of it." He gave a sniff at the end of his little speech shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.

Sarah brushed his hands off her shoulders and shot to her feet. "How dare you! I have every right to be upset!" She began to pace a short way "After all I woke up with no memories and a deranged glitter bomb telling me I'm his wife! Surely I'm allowed a few tears."

"A few? Is that what you call it? Just thought you were stronger than that."

A growl, "I am stronger than that!"

A smile, "And you could face this head on."

"I can face this head on!"

"That there'd be no more tears."

"There won't be any more tears."

"Then welcome back Sarah!"

"Yes welcome back… wait what?" Sarah stopped her indignant pacing and pinned him with a solid glare.

Hoggle merely gave a wave of his hand and chuckled "I've known you a very long time Sarah. You may not remember most of it but I remember what drives you. I know that if I'd of sat there cursing the king with you, we'd have gotten nowhere. You don't need someone to hold your hand and tell you they're going to fix all your problems, you just need to remember you have the drive to fix them yourself."

Sarah blinked before a smile crept across her face. He was right. She was still Sarah, the girl who defeated the labyrinth, who won back her brother against all odds. She could do this, she wouldn't cry! Not anymore, she was stronger than that. She was going to remind herself and everyone else of that fact.

"Thanks Hoggle," she smiled bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Eh" He went back to his familiar grumbles and complaints before taking her hand and leading her out of the maze of corridors. Sarah held her head up high, her resolve growing and her courage steeling itself inside of her, as she took the definitive steps to face her future.

 **Okay so I think next chapter we might take a look more into Jareth and how he's dealing with the situation. But now that Sarah's decided to deal with things we'll see what happens next. As always reviews are very welcome, constructive criticism and all that. Should be some more familiar characters cropping up soon and we'll actually find out who Cassandra is maybe in the next chapter. Any questions lemme know and I'll be happy to clear anything up.**

 **This chapter has been edited a little as someone pointed out that I accidentally referred to hoggle as a goblin, when he is actually a dwarf. My fault entirely sometimes i really don't realize what i'm typing. But the mistake has been rectified and the next chapter should be up soon but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth was wearing a hole in the carpet, he was almost sure. It was a habit, funnily enough, he had picked up from his wife. He used to be content to sit there and lounge, letting his problems glide over his head, but then she'd come along and she'd get agitated and pace. At first he would ignore her but then he took to strolling the length of the room with her, to make her laugh, to guide her to her seat with a squeeze of her shoulders and kiss on her cheek telling her not to fret. The first time he had ever paced by himself, he hadn't even realised he was doing it. He'd been worrying about what to get her for her birthday and she'd walked in on him and laughed, such a merry sound. Trilled something to him about rubbing off on him and then had burst into new fits of laughter when she saw the glittery trail in his wake. The sparkles had made a decent sized pathway that marked his stress on the ground. He'd laughed too then.

Of course the time came later that night when she asked him what had him so worried he'd resorted to pacing in the first place. He'd got that crease between his brows, the one she always soothed away with her finger, and replied honestly. She'd laughed and kissed him soothing all his thoughts with such a simple act. She'd then loftily claimed that she didn't need anything because she had him and that was enough. He'd called her full of it and she'd smacked him in the face with a pillow, all the while laughing. He smiled with a hint of sadness as he recalled snatching the pillow away from her and kissing her senseless.

His eyes began to fill up with tears as he recalled such fond memories and lamented the fact that the foreseeable future held no such times ahead. It wasn't just the romantic side of their relationship he was so heartbroken over. Jareth knew full well that if couldn't have her love he'd settle for her friend ship. Hell that's what they'd been at the start, tentative friends. He'd tried to woo her of course and she'd always responded by telling him they were just friends. Occasionally when he had gotten too 'overly friendly' she'd insult him or throw something (and once accidently someone, goblins can be stupidly small she'd claimed) at him.

So he'd resolved to be her friend, and he was. For a while at least. But kings, especially 'spoilt bratty' ones, are used to getting their own way. He'd played at friend for a while, best friends in fact. He'd trust her with his most personal of issues and in turn she'd do the same. Over time, as their relationship grew stronger, he'd take her out for midnight strolls, extravagant dinners, shows, give her amazing gifts. All the while insisting, to a very sceptical Sarah, that this was how friends worked here. He worked up from 'accidental' brushes on the hand, to holding her hand on walks, to putting his arm around her when they ventured out and eventually, he would press a soft kiss to her cheek when they parted ways.

This went on until she barged into his room one night and demanded that he kiss her. He'd only to willingly obliged, and she'd whispered 'I thought so' as if to herself. That was the first night she'd shared his chambers and the last night he'd ever let her leave them. When they eventually married Jareth made sure it was the most extravagant wedding to ever grace the realm. Sarah had made a comment about never getting all the glitter out of her hair.

His eyes prickled as the hot tears fell past them and onto his cheeks. He'd not just lost his wife he'd lost his closest friend and confidant. The one person who truly understood him and never judged him. Who treated him as an equal despite the fact he was king. Who didn't piss themselves in fear when he yelled and instead would adopt a deep timbre claiming behind his back 'blah blah punishment blah blah bog of eternal stench blahhhhh.'

He would never admit it to her but he thought her to be ever so amusing when she would do that. He even missed her jabs about his glitter magic, the times she would call him a pretty fairy, and he would correct her with a playfully stern reprimand that neither of them believed.

A knock on the door pulled him from his wallowing thoughts and he held his breath at the thought that Sarah had returned. The person at the door however was definitely not Sarah. Instead Hoggle came limping over the threshold after being told to enter. Jareth had to force back the mortification that came, when he remembered begging this dwarf, just hours ago, to help his wife.

Thankfully the old bugger didn't seem comfortable enough to mention the subject.

"Her highness er is in better spirits," he announced the resonance gravelly.

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief "Where is she now?" his eyes flickered with hope towards the door.

Hoggle scratched at his chin, wincing as he followed Jareth's gaze, and replying "well ah she's um with some friends and she said she'd come and talk to you when she's ready." Jareth seemed to deflate at the news and Hoggle silently cursed Sarah for putting him in this situation.

"Yes well as long as she's okay" he cursed his bottom lip for trembling, betraying him slightly.

Hoggle's eyes went wide, he'd already consoled a crying woman in a corridor. He didn't think he could stand a crying king too. So, tripping over his words slightly, he manged to excuse himself, some excuse about watering the gardens, which sounded fake even to his ears.

When he was alone once more, Jareth let out a frustrated grunt before kicking a chair. He wanted to talk to his wife, **his wife** was that too much to ask? A muscle in his jaw twitched, just a chance to explain without her screaming in his face. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, and pulled defeated at the ends. He'd almost decided to go and find her, Hoggle's message be damned, but he couldn't find it in him even now to refuse her in any request. No matter how upsetting. So with a heaving sigh, he dropped onto the plush chaise and counted the seconds until his Sarah would return to him.

Sarah couldn't remember laughing this hard in a long time, **maybe you've just forgotten** a little voice whispered to her, but she firmly told the voice to shut up and carried on with her merry tirade.

"And then I said, coward you give me no choice" sir Didymus thumped his chest with his fist, "I order you to cease and desist lest I have to stick you with my mighty blade." He held up his tiny sword for Sarah's inspection and she smiled.

"Then what happened?" she encouraged.

"Ah well," he stood and puffed out his chest "He ran away with his tail between his legs," He announced theatrically. "And that is the story of how I stopped Ambrosius from peeing in your royal garden." He ended his tale with a flourish and Sarah clapped, despite feeling her stomach clench at the word 'your.'

Just as he seemed ready to regale her with another of his 'heroic' deeds, the door banged open and in came Hoggle, grumbling about kings and queens and poor Hoggle having to deal with tears and feelings. Sarah bit her lip to calm its sudden need to start quivering, she would not cry, she had promised herself.

Instead she shakily asked "How was it Hoggle?"

The dwarf in question pointed an accusatory finger "You! You should go and talk to him. Hoggle isn't meant for all these emotions. Errr how was it she asks."

Sarah looked at the floor guiltily she knew she wasn't being fair to Jareth, or even Hoggle for that matter. But she couldn't shake the voice in her head, the tiny niggle in her brain, that told her that this was some elaborate trick concocted by a vindictive mind.

She kept her eyes downcast even as she replied "I will speak to him, but I I just I need some **time** it's been a taxing day and I'm not sure I can take much more mental exhaustion today." At Hoggle's disapproving glare she relented, hands held up in surrender "I promise I'll speak to him tomorrow."

She received narrowed eyes and a "You better missy." Sarah searched her mind rapidly for a subject change.

Quickly settling for the first to come to mind, she asked a question that had been bothering her since the confrontation this morning. "You wouldn't happen to know who someone called Cassandra is would you?"

Hoggle tilted his head in surprise, "Cassandra? Well yes of course she's your friend." He stated matter of factly.

"My friend?" Sarah echoed, the words sounding foreign.

"Yea' close one I recon too, Jareth's never liked her though. But he tolerates her for your sake, her bog threatening's have gone down to five a week since you became friends."

Sarah couldn't quite believe it. That strange creature with the bottomless eyes and the way too exuberant personality, was her friend. She shook her head as if trying to make sense of the information she'd been handed. But it explained a few things didn't it? Why she had been so worried. Why she had allowed herself into Sarah's personal space.

It would seem her list of people to talk too had gone up by one for tomorrow. But for now she was beyond tired, and dealing with everything in the morning sounded like a fool proof plan. So with that in mind, she had Hoggle lead her to a spare room in the castle, not being able to bring herself to go back to 'their' room. She barely registered where she was and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

In a room just across the hall, the king was twisted at an awkward angle across the chaise lounge, waiting in vain for his queen to come and find him. 14,400 seconds and counting…

 **okay so that's chapter five as always love a review. love constructive** **criticism and any mistakes let me know as I uploaded this after writing the whole thing in one go, inspiration cannot be stopped. You got a little look at how Jareth is dealing with things and next chapter will be the conversation between them.** **thanks to everyone** **that's** **reviewed** **followed** **and** **Favorited** **this story your all amazing and i hope you continue to read. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Have you ever had that feeling where you wake up feeling nauseous? You can't quite explain why, but it's like your body has already resigned itself to some terrible fate that your waking mind has yet to comprehend. That's how Sarah felt when she awoke, eyes sore, mouth feeling dry and full of cotton and the most gut wrenching feeling of sickness.

She clutched miserably at her abdomen as reality slowly started to filter through her tired haze. Shakily, she let out a huge sigh and almost decided then and there to go back to sleep. After all wouldn't it be reasonable for her not to awaken for hours after her stressful day yesterday. Another icy pang shot through her stomach making Sarah wince. No, she decided, she wouldn't draw out this torture for longer than necessary. She'd make herself presentable and then she'd go and find **him**.

With this in mind she swung her legs over the bed and staggered to a decent sized mirror across the room. She couldn't deny she looked awful. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, caked with itchy, flaky sleep and framed with dark circles, a traitorous sign of Sarah's fitful sleep. Her hair was a tangled knot on her head, and she felt herself cringe at the thought of brushing it out. Even her posture looked frail, drawn in on itself, her shoulders hunched defensively. As though to stave off any more emotional attacks, with a physical posture.

She turned her back on the mirror, not wanting to look at the pitiful sight before her. It also unnerved her, if she was honest, to look at her reflection and not see the face she remembered. To see the older Sarah, the not Sarah, mimicking her actions in the glass was disconcerting to say the least.

Pushing the sickening thoughts from her head, she began to search the room for anything to aid her in getting dressed. A knock sounded at the door before she was able to find much in the way of helpfulness. Sarah panicked, the blood in her veins turning cold with anticipation. Was it Jareth, tired of waiting for her, come to find her? She held her breath, eyes wide and waited for a noise, any noise to identify the visitor.

Her breath came out in a short burst of relief as a clearly feminine voice requested entry. Still, even if it wasn't the king, Sarah wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see her in this state. She especially didn't want to deal with anymore people who 'knew' her that she had never met before.

So thinking quickly she replied "I-I'm not decent." Blushing at what the other person must think of her, she cast it aside in hopes of whoever it was leaving her in peace.

Her hopes were shattered shortly after however when the voice replied, "I know your highness. That's because it's my job to help you with that."

Could smugness radiate through the door? Because Sarah was feeling it in waves from the stranger.

Seeing no way around the matter, and unwilling to admit to herself she had no chance on her own anyway, she reluctantly told the other female to enter. Almost immediately, the door was pushed gracefully aside and in strode the woman. She was carrying a bundle of cloth, which she draped over the back of a chair with practised ease, that Sarah fervently hoped was fresh clothes. Only when she turned her attention to Sarah and beamed from ear to ear did she recognise the tiny woman.

"Cassandra isn't it?" She questioned, swallowing back the panic at having admitted the strange creature into the room.

"I knew you'd remember me!" Cassandra quirked with an air of familiarity.

Her forehead puckered, Hoggle had said they were friends hadn't he? With that in mind she tried to be as delicate as possible. So, she tentatively replied, "um ah well not not **exactly** , Hoggle he mentioned you. He said um," she began to fidget. "He said we were ah friends, but he made no mention of you being…" Sarah let the sentence hang and swept her hand in a gesture to encompass the situation she didn't have words for. All the while a little voice in the back of her head was cursing Hoggle for not telling her.

The woman- Cassandra- Cassandra's face fell. Her lips formed a near silent oh and she dug her big toe into the carpet in a circular motion, looking down as if the action had more merit than the conversation. She looked almost childlike in that moment of vulnerability, prompting Sarah to utter a staggered "I-I'm sorry for not rem-em-ber-ing you" Sarah winced at the upward lilt her voice had taken, it sounded like a question even to her ears. A mediocre apology at best.

Still it seemed to have the desired effect as the smaller woman shrugged, her smile brightening. "Let's forget it for now. I'm here to help you after all, that is my job first and foremost."

Sarah gave an experimental smile and the woman grinned back enthusiastically. "Now first things first. I'm sorry your highness but you stink and your hair is a birds nest so off to the bathroom with you." Sarah had no time to protest as she was unceremoniously shoved through a wooden door. The woman drew her a bath and Sarah felt a blush creep up to colour her entire face at the thought that she wouldn't be leaving.

Blessedly, the woman gave Sarah a wink before exiting the room. All the while reciting that she knew how 'private' Sarah was. She felt her shoulders drop their ridged stance and the flaming heat on her cheeks settle at the casual parting words. Left alone to her thoughts once more though, Sarah wondered if she would have rather endured the embarrassment of the other woman's presence.

"You're worrying aren't you?" Cassandra's voice filtered through the, thankfully, still closed door.

Sarah sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

The woman's voice took on a serious tone that even in the brief time of knowing her, Sarah felt was out of character for the woman. "It makes sense I guess and even though you don't remember me Sarah I know you. I mean I really really know you."

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, her face contorting into a mask of pain. "can-can I ask you a question Cassandra?"

"Cassy," The woman replied reflexively "and yes of course."

"What was-" an abrupt strangled sound forced its way out of Sarah's throat and she swallowed thickly before trying again. "What was I like before before… the the me that you knew, what was she like?" she couldn't bring herself to acquiesce herself with the woman they seemed to think she was.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and Cassy's voice was husky with repressed emotion when she answered. "She-you," she pressed firmly, "You were much the same as you are now I expect. You're kind, caring and compassionate to a fault. You fight for what you believe in, even if it goes against the grain. You're fiercely loyal and always there when the people need you. But you're also mischievous," her voice brightened, "sarcastic and the only woman I have ever seen able to take the king down a peg or two. You're my best friend Sarah," she trailed off.

"Thank you." Sarah whispered.

After Sarah was clean, encased in a fresh dress and had her hair tamed into a semblance of uniformity, Cassy gave her a short hug, whispered some words of encouragement and left her to her own devices outside the royal chambers. Steeling herself she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed open the giant doors.

He looked terrible! His hair matted and sticking up at odd angles, his face drawn and pale and he was still wearing the clothes she'd last seen him in. His eyes shot to the door as she entered and he leapt to his feet in one lithe movement. He tentatively approached her before gesturing with his hand for her to take a seat. His moves were jerky and made awkward by his desperation for her not to bolt again.

Sarah sat down stiffly and perched just on the edge of the lounger, her muscles tensed in anticipation. Jareth took a seat next to her and winced as she shuffled minutely away. Her body faced straight ahead whilst his was angled towards her. Her eyes roaming around the room while his settled heavily on her.

A few minutes passed in silence before Sarah took the initiative to begin the inevitable conversation. "I should apologise for my reaction the other morning…"

Already he was shaking his head, wisps of spiky hair almost whipping her in the face with his conviction. "You have nothing to apologise for! You didn't-don't remember me," he swallowed "your reaction was understandable."

Another painful silence passed before Jareth dared the question, "So you've accepted that you're my wife then?" he grimaced at the total lack of tact he'd displayed.

She stared at her hands. Her fingers twisted around each other, hooking together and apart several times before she raised her head to answer him. Wiping her sweaty palms on her dress, "I spoke to Hoggle and he confirmed it, I spoke to sir Didymus and **he** confirmed it. I-I know they wouldn't lie to me. Not about something like this. I just," she sighed, "I don't trust you, I'm sorry but I don't. I know that's hard for you to hear but you have to understand, Jareth last I remember I was **fighting** you, you had my brother and and you were going to hurt him-"

"I was never going to **hurt** him!" he cut her off indignant.

She furrowed her brows, "you were going to turn him into a goblin! That's not exactly kind now is it?"

"Sarah," he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, catching more than a few snags along the way. "What you have to understand is this, unless a child is in abusive circumstances we don't set out to keep them. Most runners, like you, just need to be reminded that they love the child they wished away. You'd never have really **tried** unless you believed that Toby was **actually** in danger."

"So everything I went through in there, thinking I was going to lose toby, thinking I was going to die for fuck sake. That was all to teach me a god damn lesson?"

"Yes it was! To teach you a lesson you **needed** to learn!" he bit out. Sarah stayed silent an angry pout marring her features. Jareth sighed his voice softening, "I don't want to fight with you, I just- god Sarah I was so worried about you." He reached out to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for what you must be going through, truly I am, but I meant what I said before. You were my enemy, and that was real to me. The person I was might have agreed to marry you, but **I didn't**. That woman is gone and I don't know if she'll come back. You may think you're my husband but I can't be your wife." She slipped the wedding band off her finger and held it out to him. He accepted it with shaking hands, not bothering to hide the tears streaming down his face. Two twin trails of sorrow glittering on his cheeks.

"I-I understand. You need time." He tried to reassure himself.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, "maybe" she finally replied.

The room felt suffocating all of a sudden and Sarah determined that this conversation had gone on long enough. "I guess I'll be going now," she rose to her feet awkwardly.

"Of course," he stood with her, forcing his emotions down as he walked her to the door. "I'll take different chambers now that…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that, it is your castle after all."

"I insist!"

"Well ah okay then." She accepted, not knowing how else to avoid the situation and unwilling to hurt him further more with a flat out no.

Jareth smiled to himself, he would never admit it but it made him feel better to know she would still be sleeping in his room. Almost like they were still connected somehow, like he wasn't losing her.

As they were approaching the door a thought struck Sarah, and before she could stop herself she voiced her worries. "Can I see my family?" she blurted out.

Jareth stopped in his tracks his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Did she want to go back to the surface? Was he going to lose her before he even had a chance to win her back? Schooling his features into a blank mask he answered her as casually as possible, "of course they can come and visit. Toby does like coming here." His smile was a genuine one. She smiled in response and not just because it seemed the appropriate action.

They were finally at the door and the awkward air was back. "Well um bye." She gave a half-hearted wave but Jareth caught her hand in the air and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Her cheeks flushed heavily and she took a ragged breath in before giving a jerky parting nod and darting swiftly out the door.

As she walked away she tried to ignore the fact that her left hand felt awfully light.

 **A/N so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Not sure I'm happy with this chapter but I felt like I had to get something out. As always thanks to everyone who's reviewed followed and favourited you guys are amazing! We'll be seeing some more familiar faces soon, and remember a lot of time has passed (ten years) so it's not going to be the family that Sarah remembers! Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Sarah felt excitement thrum through her the second she opened her eyes. Today was the day. She let out a delighted squeal, before throwing the covers off her body. Jumping to her feet, she pushed down the melancholy feeling that flashed through her at waking in an empty room. It shouldn't feel strange to wake up alone, she'd been doing it for years.

She quickly shook off the passing moment in favour of focusing on the promise the day held. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Cassy. Sarah ran to open the door, bouncing on her feet in agitated excitement. A smiling Cassy came bursting into the room, catching on to Sarah's elated mood immediately.

"Good morning your highness, ready to face the day?" Cassy greeted, her tone light and teasing.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the moniker before her ecstatic mood quickly swallowed up any darker feelings.

"Good morning Cass-an-dra," countered Sarah stretching the name out unnecessarily.

Her only reaction was a sly smirk, as Cassy thought about how easily Sarah had fallen back into their old banter without even realising it. She smiled back brightly her cheery mood rising to the surface again as she practically vibrated on the spot.

Cassy grabbed her hand, leading her over to the elaborate washroom where she primped and preened Sarah to within an inch of her life. She had to have the queen presenting a strong front, memories or not. She wasn't about to let the woman go around looking like she was being mistreated.

After over an hour of being pulled from pillar to post by an overenthusiastic little goblin, Sarah was mercifully ready. Just as she was about to leave the room however, a small hand latched onto her arm. Where after she was swiftly pulled over to the gilded mirror.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for what the other woman had done for her; Sarah just hated seeing the other Sarah in the mirror, the not Sarah. It was for this reason she'd taken to avoiding them all together. But the smaller woman was not about to let her hard work go unappreciated, and so here she was thrust in front of the glass to confront herself once more.

Luckily this time was different, the woman staring back her was so well turned out that, just for a second, she could pretend it wasn't her. Hell she could pretend it wasn't even the not Sarah. No, this woman was a queen, a character from a fairytale, the heroine of a good story.

Her hair had been braided into two soft plaits that crowned her head in an imitation of an ebony tiara. The clever woman had even hidden the dark circles under her eyes. And the dress, oh the dress was beautiful, it was ivory and exposed her shoulders, with small vine patterns crawling along the skirt and bodice as though it were growing, expanding, living.

Maybe just maybe Sarah could wear this dress like her armour, pretend that she was the saviour, that if she played her role and she played it well, she could put the world to rights go home and live happily ever after. With that in mind she thanked Cassy, squared her shoulders and adopted a brave face, a hero's face.

Her façade almost crumbled at the first hurdle, when she found Jareth patiently waiting to escort her downstairs. He looked good she had to admit. The goblin king looked positively regal in his signature billowing shirt and tight pants. His effortlessly messy hair coupled with his confident lounging pose left her unsure whether to smack him or kiss him. The latter however almost won out when suddenly he turned to look at her and smiled warmly.

"Good morning my lady Sarah, you look absolutely stunning this morning." Her legs felt a little hollow, as he dropped a kiss on her knuckles after his greeting.

"Morning," she managed to eventually force out some semblance of an acknowledgment, a blush clawing its way up her face all the while.

"Are you ready?" He asked offering his arm.

Not wanting to take the proffered limb, she instead gestured ahead, "Lead the way."

The king let his arm fall slowly back to his side, as though giving her an ample amount of time in case she were to miraculously change her mind. They fell into step beside each other.

"How did you sleep?" Jareth asked, tentatively looking for a topic of conversation that wouldn't lead to an argument.

"Fine." Was the tart reply.

Unperturbed Jareth continued, "I'm glad to hear it. Anything I can do to make you more comfortable, you need only ask it."

You can leave me alone Sarah thought. Instead of voicing her malicious inner commentary, she bit her tongue, nodding her head in lieu of answering.

Jareth ran a hand briskly through his already dishevelled hair. The conversation lulled for a few minutes after that, and Sarah allowed herself a small smile of victory, at the thought that she had thwarted his attempts at conversation.

The triumph was short lived as his next words caught her attention. "Are you excited to see your family again?"

Despite present company Sarah felt excitement begin to bubble up inside her again.

"Ridiculously excited! I've missed them so much." She smiled at the thought of seeing her baby brother and her father and step mother again.

"They are excited to see you too. Toby loves his visits here, in fact it's almost impossible to get him to leave some days." He smiled indulgently.

"Do they know? About my memories that is. Are Are they expecting a different me?" She began to twist the fabric of her dress between her fingers in nervous anticipation.

Jareth stopped so fast she almost ran into the back of him. He placed a gentle finger underneath her chin until her glassy eyes met his.

"Sarah you are the same woman now as you always were, beautiful inside and out. Your family, they love you no matter what I-everyone loves you no matter what. If you've lost ten years or your whole life you'll always be the strong, confident, fiercely loyal, and strikingly intelligent woman you **are.** Don't you ever doubt that you **know** you, you never changed just matured."

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. The sincerity written all over his face was unnerving, and Sarah wasn't sure how to handle the intimate moment between them. She rasped out some words of thanks before turning her head away, desperately looking anywhere but at the king in front of her.

A painfully silent and drawn out minute, which involved Jareth burning a hole in her face with his eyes, passed. "We um we shouldn't keep them waiting." She eventually mumbled wanting to dispel the blanket of silence. She hooked her thumb in a vague direction to gesture that they should keep moving.

Jareth nodded once swiftly, before taking off again down the hallway at a brisk pace. Sarah hurried to catch up, stomping down the guilt that had started to fester inside her.

The rest of the journey passed with no more conversation from either participants. It gave Sarah time to reflect on how cold she was being when all Jareth had been to her so far was hospitable. But it could all be a trick she reasoned with herself, an act to ensnare a foolish girl. An illusion as fake as one of his crystal balls. She stared at the back of his spiky head wishing she could see inside it just for a moment. If only long enough to quell the waring emotions in constant battle inside of her.

Eventually they made it to another set of double doors and all thoughts of Jareth were knocked out of her head. She felt almost giddy at the prospect of seeing her family. Jareth pushed on the wood and Sarah held her breath as it opened, slowly revealing her family.

The air left her in a sharp burst. They were her family but at the same time they weren't. Her dad was aged beyond the years she remembered, her step mother following suit. But she could almost ignore the extra wrinkles, the salt and pepper hair, she couldn't however ignore her baby brother. He definitely wasn't the toddler she had left behind. No, he wasn't all curly blonde hair, cherubic cheeks, and big blue eyes. This toby was all awkwardly long limbs that he hadn't quite grown into. His face still had the slight roundness that showed his youth but even he hadn't been spared by the time that had passed. The time Sarah had missed.

Icy cold dread shot through her veins at the realisation that things had changed. It was stupid she knew but part of her had hoped that her family had remained unchanged, that they could take her away from this nightmare. These people were like strangers, strangers with her family's faces, just like when she saw the not Sarah in the mirror, these were the not family.

Her throat began to close and her vison to blur, when a gentle hand caressed the small of her back in a soothing motion. The act felt surprisingly familiar and comforting, so it came as a shock when she realised just who the hand belonged to.

"Jareth, always a pleasure." Her father spoke first to the man still at her back before coming forward to shake his hand in a typical manly fashion.

He then turned his attention to Sarah "My beautiful little girl." He greeted, wrapping her in a hug and planting a kiss on her head. The hug felt natural, like finally breathing after being trapped under water for an interminable amount of time.

"Hey daddy," she replied breathing in his homely scent.

Her step mother was next, opting for a kiss on the cheek and a rather enthusiastic hug. That was one relationship that looked like it had improved at least. Then came Toby her, no longer a baby, brother. He gave her boyish grin before enveloping her in a giant bear hug.

"You've grown," were the only words she could manage to string together when confronted with him.

He gave a cheeky smile, his eyes shining with mischief as he replied "You haven't."

Sarah gave a vague semblance of a smile before reaching out a hand cautiously. The hand wavered in the air before finally coming to settle on the boy's cheek, cupping it gently so that she might inspect the preteen.

Guilt began to well up in her chest. The last time she'd seen him she'd been awful, as soon as she had won him back all she wanted to do was apologise. She had called him a brat, wished him away even. Granted she went through hell and back to save him but none of that mattered now. Here he was all grown up. The childhood she fought for so hard for for him gone, lived, and she couldn't remember any of it.

Her vison swam with warm tears and she felt suddenly too hot in the confining dress. She just couldn't take it anymore, all the joy and excitement from earlier had vanished, leaving behind a sense of dread and clawing nausea. Sarah began to feel claustrophobic and her breathing became laboured. The guilt was too much, the **truth** was too much, and it was suffocating her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she could hear herself mumbling the words. They fell from her lips without consent as she struggled to regain any sense of composure.

Distantly she could hear other voices.

"You've been through a lot… maybe she should lie down," that was her step mothers.

"It's bound to be hard, no one expects this to be easy for you," that one sounded like her father.

"What did I do wrong? Did I upset her?" that one, that one was Toby and it broke her heart further. Which is why when Jareth came towards her, worry etched into his features, she turned tail and ran.

She ran with no idea where she was going. One thought thumping in her head in time with the beating of her heart. _I need to get out. I need to get out. I_ _ **need**_ _to get out._ She flew down the hallways, taking corners sharply and nearly bowling people over in her haste. Ignoring the shouts of surprised "your highness?" that echoed in her wake.

She ran for so long through the castle that her mouth tasted metallic, and her lungs were screaming at her for a reprieve. Finally she burst through a large door and into sunlight. Immediately, she threw herself against the cool brick wall as she braced her hands against her knees, desperately fighting for breath.

After a good few minutes of just her heavy breathing, she reared her head back and let out a petulant scream. It felt good to scream out all her frustrations. One by one she let the world feel her pain as screams tore their way out her throat. She beat her fists against the wall, all the pent up anger about missing out on ten years. The guilt of seeing her family, the sorrow at not knowing who she even was anymore… the fear. She let all of it out.

A few more seconds into her pity party, the door she had exited through cracked open.

"I realise I am probably the last person you want to see right now but..." Jareth never got to finish his sentence, as Sarah launched herself into his arms.

She knew it was wrong and she knew she'd berate herself for it later. But right now she need comfort and later seemed so far away. So she pushed it all aside and burrowed into the inviting warmth that was the goblin king. Her face in his neck she cried and cried and he held her. He lowered himself to the floor, all the while keeping a tight grip on her, before he swung her around until she was cradled in his lap. His hands rubbed soothing circles into her skin as he let her ruin his white shirt with her tears.

"A-are they m-mad at me?" her voice wobbled and she dragged in ragged breaths.

"shh shhh shhh of course not," he soothed, "they love you Sarah, they understand you're going through a lot."

He pressed his lips to her hair without thinking, it being an action he had repeated so many times in his life, it was ingrained in his very being. Luckily she was too caught up in her grief to notice his slight error.

Sarah could not say how long they sat there for. Her crying and him rocking her whilst whispering tender words, words that acted as a balm soothing her frayed emotions.

Finally her tears ran dry, her wet eyelashes and blotchy face being the only evidence they existed. An errant thought occurred to Sarah.

"Did you follow me?" she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"No." her sudden question had shocked him into honesty.

Her face screwed up in confusion, "then how did you know where I was?"

"Ah-um well before when you were sad or when you needed time, to think or," here he smiled, "to sulk, this is where you would go."

Her forehead puckered while she digested this piece of information. Is that what had brought her out here? Had some small part of her recognised this place as some sort of sanctuary?

"It was a bit of a long shot admittedly, but here you were." Sarah's eyes narrowed at the feeling he was leaving something significant out about this place. He shifted his arm to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, and Sarah became hyper aware she was very much still sat in his lap.

She was on her feet in a heartbeat, cheeks Scarlett now that she could think clearly.

"My family I-I want to see them again before they leave. I don't want the day to end like this between us." She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke.

Jareth sighed, realising the moment was shattered and missing having her in his arms already.

"Of course, I'm sure they're still around here somewhere. Shall we?" he held out his arm to her again, not all surprised when she rejected it. But that didn't stop the sting of rejection washing through him once more.

The goblin king didn't attempt any further conversation on the way back. And for that Sarah was grateful, her mind was so busy worrying about her family she didn't think she had it in her stave off his advances.

Her step mother was the first one over when Sarah re-entered the room.

"Sweetie, how are you?" she fussed over her, wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks and smoothing her dress down.

The younger woman attempted a shaky smile, "I'm fine thank you Irene," she gave her hand a small squeeze of affection.

"I must apologise to all of you, I acted in a childish manner and I hope you don't take it to heart. I love each one of you dearly, it just all got a bit much. I understand that's no excuse and I'm so hoping you'll forgive me." Tears began to gather in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

A sudden weight came barrelling towards her as bumbling limbs wrapped around her frame.

"It's okay Sarah, you didn't do anything wrong. **I'm** sorry I was trying to make a joke and I didn't mean to make you cry. I swear. I mean if it was me and I lost ten years I'd be a wreck, then again ten years is almost my whole life span. I'd be like a baby again which is I guess why you freaked out. I mean you didn't freak out, well you did but it's understandable and oh my god dad I did it again she's crying."

Her father came over then swiftly pushing Toby into an exasperated Irene. He pulled her into his arms.

"What your brother is very badly trying to say Sarah is we understand. You have nothing to apologise for and we have nothing to forgive. I am going to do everything in my power to help you. I want to see my little girl smiling again."

"Thanks daddy." She murmured into the soft material of his jumper.

"Why don't we start small," Irene suggested, "we could spend the rest of the afternoon answering any questions you may have. Maybe that would make this transition easier."

Sarah bit her lip in apprehension, her decision was soon made though when Irene added with a wink, "we can ban Toby from speaking."

His offended "hey!" was enough to make her smile and nod tentatively.

After two hours Sarah had learned a great many things she 'used to know'. For example she and Toby were quite the tricksters when it came to pranks. Their main target being a certain goblin king. Who was quick to add that he was always a good sport. Toby was going to one of the top private schools in the area and was exceptionally good at English. His favourite thing being creative writing ironically, which she also learned she was his number one supporter in.

Her and her father had only gotten closer it seemed. They seemed to share a wealth of inside jokes that her father kept forgetting she would no longer understand. He still loved his job and apparently spent any spare time he could get off with Irene and Toby in the castle.

Irene had become a mother figure to her in many ways. She had been the one Sarah had gone to about her confusing feelings for Jareth, a comfort to know he had always been mind boggling. She is also the one who keeps Sarah's wardrobe stocked due to fact she loves to design. Having dressmakers and no limit on what she was allowed to help create for Sarah, was a match made in heaven by the sounds of things.

Irene had just finished a tale about a phase toby went through when he wanted to be just like Jareth eccentric clothing and all. "I still find glitter in the strangest of places." Irene mused.

Toby groaned his head smacking against the table with a small thunk.

"Well I hate to say this but it's time for us to be heading back now." Her father gave her a sympathetic look.

The smile from Toby antics wiped clear from her face, she let out a small, "oh."

"But we'll be back as soon as we can." Irene added, smiling softly.

The smile she gave in response didn't reach her eyes. They were different, older, but they were her family. The only comfort she had in the tumultuous ship wreck that her life had become. She felt they were home and if home left her she might just get swallowed up by the big bad world, by this world. The world of kings and queens and goblins and labyrinths, all of it.

Parting was inevitable though and she hugged each of them. It still felt strange however when hugging Toby, like her baby brother was missing. She had to keep reminding herself he was here in front of her. Her dad was the last to hug her and her grip was so firm her knuckles turned white. To let him go would be to let go of her belief that this was all a dream, that she'd wake up. Let him go and she had to live in the nightmare.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too princess. I know things are hard right now, you can't tell up from down. But if there's ever a time to listen to your old dad it's now. You're a smart girl Sarah and you're stronger than all of this. If you regain your memories or not you **are** and always will be my little girl."

"Thank you." She gave him one last squeeze before finally releasing him.

Jareth sat at his desk, feet propped up on the edge as he twirled a glass ball in intricate manoeuvres from hand to hand.

The door burst open and a soldier came running in.

"Your highness," the male wheezed "we've managed to identify the spell that hit the queen."

Jareth shot up instantly "well what was it?" he could finally end this nightmare for Sarah. Make it all go away.

"That's the thing sir," his face suggested he'd rather be anywhere but delivering this news right now, "it's offensive magic, You'd have to study the subject for weeks just to understand the mere concept. The main part of which requires a singular subject meaning the process can't be executed without focusing on a specific individual."

Jareth cut off his rambling explanation through grit teeth with an icy, "which means what exactly?"

He winced, "it means that this was no accident, she was targeted."

 **Hey guys so sorry for the long wait it's been crazy** **lately! I've had an unreal run on bad luck but i'm back. As always let me know what you guys think! Thanks to everyone that had reviewed, favourited etc. You are all so amazing and i love reading your comments so keep em coming. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah was feeling drained, the emotional reunion with her family had really taken it out of her. Not to mention the physical exhaustion of trying to find her way around this maze of a castle. She was lost…again. "Stupid castle," Sarah muttered to herself, "who needs a castle this big anyway? Overcompensating if you ask me."

"Well you would be the lady who knows." A voice trilled from the shadows.

Sarah whirled around, her hand flying to her chest in an attempt to calm its frantic beating.

"I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't mean to startle you." A man emerged from the shadows a sheepish grin on his face. Sarah sized the man up, taking him in from head to toe. He had inky black hair and tan skin, his eyes were a beautiful mossy green and he possessed an impressive build. His green shirt and tight pants reminded her of peter pan as did his spritely grin, the kind of mischievous demeanour that could spirit you away should you not be on guard.

Wanting to take back a little control in the situation, Sarah loftily replied "You didn't scare me."

The man grinned suddenly "Ah so you greet everyone by jumping ten feet in the air? Must be a new trend among the nobles?" His eyes sparkled with barely concealed mirth.

Something about his boyish charm made Sarah smile and even she had to admit she did seem rather foolish. Still the stranger let off such a charmingly disarming vibe that she couldn't help but joke back, "Why? Don't think it will catch on?"

She wouldn't have thought it possible but the man's smile doubled in size at her playful remark. He rubbed his chin softly as if in deep thought, "I don't know if just jumping has enough wow factor, add some vigorous jazz hands and I think you're onto a winner."

He helpfully demonstrated his idea to still chortling Sarah. "Sounds like some sound advice."

"The only kind I give," He gave a playful great sweeping bow, "It is after all in the job description."

"Job description?" the young woman echoed.

The colourful man straightened up and winced, "I'm so sorry Sarah I completely forgot you wouldn't know me." It was Sarah's turn to wince. Upon seeing it the man quickly adopted his previous exuberance. "I'm Sebastian your personal advisor, you make decisions, I advise you, you completely disregard nearly everything I say and end up doing whatever you want. We make a great team!"

Sarah tried to force a smile for the man, after all he'd not meant to upset her. Her heart however was sinking as she realised yet another person knew her, the not Sarah. Her fake smile turned wobbly and any reassuring words turned to ash in her mouth. Concern swallowed up any joy left on the man's (Sebastian as she apparently knew him) face.

"Oh fuck Sarah I'm so damn sorry for the shit you're going though, if I could restore your memories believe me I would in a heartbeat. Just remem- just um know that I'm always here to talk." His eyes flitted restlessly around her face and he drew her into an oddly familiar hug. Sarah couldn't help but sink into his embrace. It felt nice to take comfort from someone without worrying about whether they had a secret agenda.

The young woman sighed softly as she broke the hug, before giving Sebastian a tentative smile. "Thank you." She had meant to leave the conversation there, she honestly, had but something about his encouraging smile and his familiar but undemanding presence had her coming undone.

"It's just that every day I meant knew people, people who think they know me when I don't have a freaking clue who they are. There seems to be this unspoken expectation that I'll either regain my memories or make new ones with these these strangers. But I don't know that woman, she's like a dream, a reflection, a a nightmare for fucks sake. I I don't want to be her I don't even fully believe she existed. I just want to go home. I want my family back. My real family. I want to look in the goddamn mirror and see ME not this strange WOMAN. I want people to realise I'm here instead of looking through me and expecting to see h-her." Sarah's shoulders began to shake and she took in ragged breaths to try and calm herself after her rant to this practical stranger in front of her.

The man said nothing, just rubbed soothing circles into her back as he waited for her to get a hold of her emotions. When Sarah regained control over herself she felt her cheeks begin to burn in mortification. Sebastian sensed her discomfort, "I'm glad you took what I said to heart," he smiled, "Listen Sarah it makes complete sense that you need to explode once in a while I can't even begin to imagine being in your shoes. But you're strong you'll get through it. Life events, well they change people, if you come out of this a different person then when you went in there's nothing wrong with that. If old relationships formed break because you're not what **certain people** expect you to be, then maybe they were never meant to be in your life forever. But don't worry," he gently chucked her chin, "I look forward to getting to know you."

Sarah couldn't help the giggle that escaped, still she questioned "I can be myself?"

"There's no one else I'd rather get to know." He winked conspiratorially.

"Well then you said your job was advising, any advice on how to get out of this hallway?"

Sebastian held out his arm and Sarah took it gratefully. "Right this way … sorry what was your name again?"

Sarah's answering laugh echoed through the halls as her whisked her away to more familiar ground.

Sarah parted ways with Sebastian after a promise to definitely meet up again soon. She felt elated at having someone want to know her, the real her and she practically floated down the corridor a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Her talk with Sebastian had been like breathing fresh air after being held underwater, and she was relishing every lung full. On top of that she was due for another visit from her family tomorrow and she was determined to make up all the time she had lost. After all these people knew her before, maybe they wouldn't care that she was a different Sarah, they loved her before she had apparently changed and they would damn well love her if she reverted back.

Her new resolutions had her practically skipping to the door when Cassandra came to dress her. She flung the door open with gusto.

"Good morning." Cassandra chirped picking up on her friend's cheerful mood.

"Good morning Cassandra, how are you this fine morning?" she practically sang the words and Cassandra lifted an eyebrow.

With an evil smirk she lifted a hand to Sarah's forehead "Are you feeling okay?" Sarah smacked her hand away playfully.

"Can I not be in a good mood without it being considered odd?"

"Well it does make a nice change from the little miss melancholy you've been recently."

Sarah chose to ignore the jibe.

"Well I've realised that I can either mope around and hope things change, which they clearly won't, or I can make up for the time I've missed. Form real friendships, relationships, stop neglecting the people that care about me you know?"

"My little Sarah is growing up she's finally out of the angsty teenager faze." She pretended to wipe away a non-existent tear.

The young woman laughed and the little goblin had to admit she'd missed the sound recently.

"Well you're ready for whatever the day holds." Cassandra announced as she finished twisting the last of Sarah's ebony locks into a sophisticated updo.

"Thanks cassy." She smiled at the little goblin, hoping to placate her enough that she wouldn't have to look in the mirror and ruin her chipper mood. Thankfully, Cassy made no demand she acknowledge her handy work and Sarah relaxed tenfold.

"So any plans for the day?" the smaller of the females questioned.

"I really want to look around, get to know the castle. I'm so sick of getting lost every ten seconds. But everyone I seem to know has work to do and I don't think I can take another noble telling me we were 'the best of friends'," here Sarah put on a fake snobbish voice and dragged her words out more than normal.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? Because I know someone who can take you."

Hearing the news, her face lit up in excitement, "Really? Yes of course that's so amazing!"

"Great, you stay here and I'll go get them."

Before Sarah could respond enough to ask who would be her guide today Cassy was already out the door.

Thirty minutes later there came a soft knock at the door, Sarah smoothed down her dress giddily before making her way over to the door. The owner may be an arse but that didn't mean the castle wasn't beautiful and she was very much looking forward to exploring it.

The greeting died on her lips when she saw just who was on the other side of the door and she very nearly slammed it in his face.

"Cassy said you wanted to get to know the castle better and well no one knows it better than me," He offered.

Sarah scanned the man standing so eloquently in the door way, just as he was scanning her. Eugh he looked perfect, just like always she thought disgruntled. Her urge to slam the door on him was back as she realised he was still staring at her, as if taking the entirety of her presence in. She wanted to hide from those x-ray eyes and never have to look at him again. In the end her desire to not be lost every five bloody seconds won out and wordlessly she took the pro offered arm of the goblin king.

They walked in silence for a while save for him pointing things out he thought she might like. The detail he was able to go into secretly fascinated Sarah and she found herself getting enthralled by his retelling of old stories. The joy he took in his own history showed clearly on his face as he'd just finished telling her a particularly riveting tale of how the nobles holed up in miniscule drawing room during the great goblin siege of 1824. The excited flush on his cheeks gave him a glow that she had to admit enhanced his already good looks.

By his fifth story she began to feel as though she was watching it play out in the empty corridors in front of her. His words painting such a wonderful tapestry, she couldn't help but lean forward keen for his next words a smile on her face.

He turned to her suddenly, "Do you want to see my favourite place in the whole castle?" His pleading eyes, and the desire to hear another wonderful story, had Sarah answering the affirmative with a nod of her head.

Before she could change her mind Jareth whisked her away to a part of the castle she'd never seen before, except maybe in a dream?

It was a beautiful ballroom. Ornate tapestries and beautiful chandeliers hung in abundance around the marbled room. The giant staircase they'd just descended only adding to the elegant grandeur.

"I've been here before," Sarah whispered.

People appeared in the ballroom, some of whom she vaguely recognised, but they were wrong, distorted and smoky, like looking at them through dirty water. Bodies twinned together in perfect dance formation, the whispering rustle of expensive silks, barely heard beneath the melodic notes swelling in the air. Sarah looked down at her own clothes only to realise she was decked out as extensively as the best of them, perhaps more so. She could feel anticipation fluttering in her stomach. She was waiting for someone. But who. Sarah felt like a prisoner trapped in her own body unable to move, she could only watch onwards from somewhere deep inside as her body moved, seemingly of its own accord.

Then he appeared. Like a prince in a fairy-tale, come to rescue the princess.

He made his way straight over to her and Sarah felt herself sighing in relief.

"Thank god you're here! Three people have already asked me to dance and you know I have two left feet."

The man laughed in response "How can you not have expected dance proposals when you look as beautiful as you do?"

Sarah felt a blush warm her cheeks and she secretly beamed inside at the praise. But on the outside she lightly admonished "Friends remember?"

The man gave a long suffering sigh before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'for now'.

Getting over his little sulk quickly the man held his hand out before bowing regally. "As a **friend,** who is willing to sacrifice both his feet for the sake of his **friend** actually dancing at her very first ball, may I have this dance?"

"Well if your offering up **both** feet it would be rude not to accept."

The smoke people began to disintegrate as a voice cut through the fog. "Sarah?" "Sarah?"

The band disappeared, the decorations disappeared and, though she reached out with trembling hands, the man disappeared.

Sarah came back to herself with a start, her wide eyes taking in a concerned Jareth.

"Your mind elsewh-"

"Why is this your favourite room?" Sarah cut through his words, her mind buzzing with a million different questions. A desire to know and a fear of the truth.

Jareth stumbled for a second before regaining control of himself, "It's where we had our first dance." He hedged uncomfortably.

Her stomach fell to the floor at his words.

"Sar-"

"I have to go!" she interrupted him once more.

"Sarah please," he replied catching her wrist as she turned to flee.

"I have to go!" she screeched wrenching her wrist from his steely grip. He looked on with confused eyes trying to understand what he'd done wrong but was coming up blank. They'd been getting along fine, great in fact. Had his small admission undone all his afternoons work?

Before he could question her again, Sarah turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. For a hot second Jareth regretted showing her the castle, as it only served as a way for her to get away from him quicker.

Sarah ran with blinding speed trying to get the dance out of her head. It had felt so real. Eventually she found herself outside a door she hadn't realised she was coming to.

"Sebastian?" she called as she knocked on the wood, her voice frantic.

As she stood waiting for an answer she noticed a smudge of glitter on her left wrist and swiped at it furiously.

"Sebastian?" she called again, "I I need your help I think, god I think I'm remembering." She began to grow frantic when she could hear no reply.

The door swung open and Sarah left out a breath of relief which quickly morphed into a gasp of surprise.

The person in the doorway wasn't Sebastian but she definitely recognised them.

"How how is this even possible?" she questioned stepping back in shock.

"I'm so sorry Sarah but it's not time for you to wake up yet."

A blast of light and then… darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah woke up with a start, before memories began seeping back in. trickling slowly at first, as she remembered the day before she decided to take an afternoon nap. She'd been exploring the castle with his royal pain the arse, it had been nice, before he'd tried to butter her up with first dance nonsense. She'd had to leave to avoid socking him in the nose at another failed attempt to win her over. The nerve of that sneaky little bastard. Well he wouldn't get to her, no way!

 **A/N hey guys i'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever. hopefully you guys will still want to read this story as i have no** **intentions of abandoning it. Again so sorry for the late as hell update life just got completely in the way. Your reviews are actually what inspired me to post so keep them coming i love reading them, they make my day. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but i felt like i've made you guys wait for long enough so here it is. the plot is moving along now and i know where i want it to go it's just a case of getting there haha. please please review even if it's constructive criticism. hope you enjoy anyway and as always i own nothing you recognize.**


End file.
